


from the depths of my mind (tumblr fics)

by DesperateJoys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateJoys/pseuds/DesperateJoys
Summary: This is a random collection of my Hamilton tumblr fics.  They're mostly smut mixed with all the feels. Tags for characters, relationships, etc. will be updated as more fics are added.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm reacquainting myself with Tumblr, but it's like going back to a party with people you went to high school with ten years ago and you don't recognize anyone and everything has moved and your friends are long gone and nobody else really needs any new ones. As a result, I'm cross-posting everything on AO3, because it's where I've made my home for five years now and it feels wrong to have writing that's not on here. 
> 
> These may likely end up coming from a similar head canon, so feel free to see them as related or not as you wish. If any two chapters are directly related, I will tag accordingly. I've got a couple prompt lists up on my tumblr (@indesperateminds) if anyone is interest, or I may take short prompts from comments here. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

Prompt fill! From an awesome list of prompts by @sleepy-skittles on Tumblr.  Using these to help cure writers block on the actual plot of the WIP I have going.  This may eventually be absorbed into that 'verse.

**[Prompt:](http://indesperateminds.tumblr.com/post/156672686378/50-a-softer-world-prompts)**   **10\. When you touch me, my mind is gone.  The only words I know are lost inside your body. (right in there)**

* * *

 

One of the many things John loves about Alex is his fire.  He’s always in motion, brain constantly whirring away, and his inner monologue frequently spills over into an impassioned speech, regardless of whether an audience is present.  Alex is a hurricane or a tornado, something wild and primal and uncontrollable, and John stands in the eye next to him in awe.  Even in their bed, at night while preparing to go to sleep, early in the morning before coffee brings full coherency, or with his hands and lips running across John’s skin, the words flow out of him like a rive too powerful to dam.  John loves those words, relishes how they start out discussing mundane topics like a paper thesis but slowly morph into the kind of tender filth that John couldn’t have imagined existing before Alex.  (There are so many things he couldn’t have dreamed possible, it is almost like his whole life has divided itself into “Before Alex” and everything after.  It is no secret which John prefers.)

Some nights, though, the words taper off.  Dark eyes made darker by extra shadows, Alex’s hands grab a little too tightly and his words grow increasingly quieter, fading to whispers.  John cradles his face between large hands and presses gentle kisses to his mouth until he quiets at last.  On those nights, Alex trails his mouth reverently along the planes of John’s body, lips continuously moving though no sound emerges.  John runs fingers through soft dark hair and takes up a running commentary of senseless phrases always containing the words “perfect” and “beautiful” and “mine.”  Alex’s breath hitches and shudders at the soft words, hands trembling as he slowly works John open.  John couldn’t stop speaking if he tried, even as he pants through the initial stretch of entry before cradling Alex against his body, letting the smaller man tuck his face into the curve of John’s neck and shoulder.  Constantly moving lips tickle the sensitive skin there, but they remain silent, and the feeling is quickly consumed by the overwhelming sensation of another body moving inside him. 

Their movements stay slow and sweet, so different from the games they sometimes play.  John thinks in those moments that maybe his whole life until Alex has been a game, every move leading to one of the strongest men he’s ever known breaking apart in his arms before reforming into something even stronger and more beautiful.  Like this, Alex is still a force of nature - lava sweeping across his body, filled with the fears and doubts that Alex could never accept.  Hot and molten, but firming into rock as John’s hands and words serve as a cool breeze against the fire.  Tomorrow he will be solid, eyes clear and steady, and when their fingers brush around a coffee mug, he will give John a secret smile that invites John to stand with him on firm ground before the hurricane begins.  John will grin, because he’s a southern boy at heart and never could resist the lure of storm clouds.

For the moment, though, John holds the smaller body to his own, words lost in the rush of euphoria at climax.  Alex joins him seconds later, but still John does not let go.  Instead, he tucks Alex’s face more securely into its hiding space, humming softly and smiling at the soundless “love you” pressed into his skin.


End file.
